What Is This?
by Determined Artist
Summary: A one-shot where Lilly and Misono gets an early visit from Mahiru. Something's worng with Kuro. Lilly might know what's up. (No romance.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Yay, my frist Servamp fanfic! Too bad it so short. Ah well, you got to make do with you got at times.

I guess, you think of this as taste of what I can do? Also this could be used as tranning to get these characters in character.

Anyways, let's get to the fic?

* * *

"Ah Mahiru, we weren't expecting you to come so soon." Lilly stated with puzzlement as he and Misono saw thier friend in the door way, out of breath with determination in his eyes.

"Agh, never mind that now? Here!" The brown hair lad command as he held out his arm, revealing Kuro hanging on it.

"Ku-Kuro?" Misono uttered, speechless at the scene. The black cat seemed to be in a good mood, smiling and licking his Eve's sleeves, repeatliy. This was out of the ordinary for the Servamp of Sloth to say the least.

"Oh dear, not again?"

"What, are you saying, Lilly? This happen before?" The purple hair teen asked while Mahiru gave a smillar expersion.

"Affaird so."

 _Centuries ago, a younger Snow Lilly was on a task from his previous Eve, when the vamperic butterfly saw, in some plants, a familiar hedgehog trying to get his cat brother off of him._

 _As Kuro, who kept a strong as hell grip, licking the side of Lawless' face, oblivious to the younger one's struggle for freedom, said hedgehog soon spotted the butterfly._

 _"AHHH! LITTLE BROTHER HELP!"_

Back _to_ present day, Lilly asked _"_ Tell me, did you happen to come in contact with some catnip today?"

"Well, we just came from the florists, I was helping out for school and some kind of plants fell on us-" Just then Mahiru soon caught on to what All of Love was getting at. "WAIT, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT KURO'S HIGH ON CATNIP?"

"Great, your Servamp is out of it. What a pain." Misono added his two-cents in before his vampire replied.

"Why yes."

"That's a relief. So, how do I snap him out of it.

"Oh, don't worry? It should wear-off in a few hours." Snow Lilly answered the brown hair Eve..

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yep, Kuro gotten into catnip. To be honest, I always wondered what would happen if Kuro ever came in contact with catnip. This was the best idea I could come up with of what that would be like, though I would admit, I could see Kuro just starting of into space, not effected, if he did went near the nip, but I chose a bit more of a comedic route with this one. (3

I am ending it here for now. Hopefully, I have a better idea by the next story I make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** I know said the last was was one shot and it will is, but I decided to make this new because I wanted to and the guest, Itantinminulli was kind enough to asked.

speaking of Itanminulli Glad you like my story and my writing style. Also; it's not like haven't thought about using all the Servamps for this, but I only saw the anime and some of them are quite limited on what I have go on about they would react.

I will say that I imagined Jeje will get ticked-off at off Kuro and start acting like Servamp's version of Yosemite Sam from _Looney Toons._ He did that with Mikuni and Mikuni was purposely trying to get Jeje to shoot him.

But don't worry though and don't the rest of you worry too? I know who I can use for this one. (3

* * *

"Now Misono, don't over do it now?" Lilly, concerned for his Eve's well being as he kept a watchful gaze on said Eve who gotten some boxes from a stack and carried them away.

"I'll be fine Lilly, you worry too much."

As that was going on, Kranz came in. "Ah, marvalous! Really, I can't tell you how happy we are that you're helping move these stage props to the back stage."

"It's no problem. We got to stick close to you guys, incase any tries to take Licht or Lawless." Mahiru stated as he, his fellow Eves, and Servamps allis kept moving boxes thier own way. Well, all except one.

"Hey Kuro, why aren't you helping?" The brown hair Eve questioned his lazy friend, who was proving why he got the title of Sloth. In other words, lying around in cat from.

"Plah, moving boxes is such a pain.?" Kuro uttered in typical tired voice, despite not doing anything. "They're just going to get packed back up again."

 _Lazy_ _cat._ The Eve mentally said in annoyance before going back to what he was doing.

Over with the pride duo, Tetsu was about to pick up some boxes when he noticed his small Sevramp trying to pull down a box that was a little above his reach. "Hey, are you sure you could handle that Hyu?"

"Don't take me for being week?" Old Child demanded. "I 'am the embodiment of pride, I can-AH!" It was at that moment that as soon as Hyu moved the box closer to him it, he fall and dump the box and it's contents on his head knocking of his top-hat and his body.

"Are you okay Hyu?" Tetsu questioned as he lifted the box off his teammate's head.

"Plah!" Hyu spat before getting up by himself. "I 'm fine, you mustn't worry."

"Oh dear," Kranz uttered as all attention fallen on him. "it seems as the though I 've gotten the wrong shipment? I that box was supposed to hold sunflowers."

"Hold on, if it wasn't sunflowers, then what was in that box?" Mahiru asked, a little worried were this was going, while the others looked puzzled. Just then, The Eve of Sloth noticed something walking pass. "Uh, Kuro?"

The black cat paid no mind and strolled along, walking closer to his prideful brother.

Hyu gazed at his older brother, more curious as to what the cat was up to.

"AHHHH!" Kuro jumped on his brother's shoulder grab his neck with his front legs. "What's wrong with you Sleepy Ash?" It was at moment that some of the on-lookers was about to help, but stopped, when they saw Sloth was just licking the side of Hyu's face repeatedly. "Erg! GET HIM OFF ME!" AHHH!" The Servamp of Pride demanded, struggled to get his now happy and oblivious brother off of him, but said brother held a tight hold.

"Great. Not this again?" Misono added in.

Right after that the tallest Eve asked "Uh, is Mister Sloth alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Mahiru responded can't believe what he was seeing. "It seems like whatever was in that box had some Catnip."

"Catnip, huh? So how long does this usually last?"

"About a few hours."

All of the sudden Lawless came in. "Hey'ay everybody, I was wanting to know if you guys some need help? Since Licht won't let me anywhere near the stage after what I did the last time." As he took note of the scene, awkward memories surfaced. He then turned back and said "You know what? I'll just wait for guys down the hall." And that's what he did, though no one heard him.

A tad later, Hyu gave up, put his hat back on, and just went back to what he was doing, though it was quite clear he didn't like it.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Poor Hyu. Yes, I did referenced the last chapter. Hey, Lawless is not a tough character to poke fun at, same goes for the Servamp of Pride.

Also, sorry if I gotten it wrong, the way Hyu address Kuro. I only remember him ever addressing Kuro as Sleepy Ash and that was when they introduced Hyu.

Okay I 'm going to end this with this quick little funny skit I thought up at random when I was doing Lawless' arrival. Sorry about a censor in one word in this. I just wanted to be safe and so that this can stay up.

* * *

"Sorry, you're on your own big brother Pride." Hyde said after he saw the scene of second oldest brother's cheek being used as a popsicle by his eldest brother, who had came in contact with catnip. He then ran away soon after.

"WAHAH! B***** ! I won't forget this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Frist off: sorry Itanminulli about the whole misspelling of your name. I don't know why, but my brain just read it as Illuminati. Don't worry? I fixed it. Again sorry.

Also, I agree, the world needs more of Hyu not that I don't like the other Servamp's and Eve's, especially Kuro, Lilly, Mahiru, Misono Tetsu, Licht, Lawless, but there are not that many fics that at least used him in a story or give time to shine.

Second: I have thought up two new characters for this. Only their stories will be each be separated by stories and an Author's stories have nothing too do with each other. So, this will be like a two for one deal. Hopefully this won't suck.

* * *

Licht stood in front of some boxes that a subclass of Tsubaki's flung his Servamp's into, when he heard a voice saying his name. He turned and saw the Sloth team heading towards him. "What do you want?" He asked.

"We came here because we heard the commotion." Mahiru explained.

"Well, you don't need to worry about tha, because I took care of it." As the musician showed-off his angle pose.

It was that moment, Lawless came out and uttered. "That's right! My little angel travel down from heaven..." He stopped as soon as he spotted Kuro in cat form walking towards him. "AHHHH!" The demon screamed as tried to runaway away, but his brother proven way too quick for the hedgehog grabbed his wrist and started to lick it.

While Hyde struggled to Sloth off of him, Licht couldn't help, but to feel a little jealous towards his Servamp's, though he only looked the same as he usually did on the outside.

"Don't worry. Lawless must have just fallen into some catnip." Mahiru said. "Kuro will let him go in a few hours." The angle looked over to the Eve of Sloth. "Oh that's you haven't Kuro in his cat from, have you?" He than started too wished that he could trade Servamp's.

* * *

 **Author's note :** Needless to say this is the second story with another character. Just who this character is? Well, you guys will find out.

* * *

"Die, die, and die!" Licht uttered. Yet again, Licht and Lawless were fighting... Well the angle high-jumped kick Hyde, while said hedgehog dodged and causing the Eve to land his leg into a some in unmarked bag and breaking it.

Meow! The two heard. They turned to see cats, one after the other, all gathering, purring, and rubbing thier sides on Licht's leg.

Something so cute and captivating about kitties loving him. This could last for a while and the Eve of greed would be a happy.

"It looks I win this fight, my little angle". The Servamp said in a cocky way, while leaning on some boxes nearby and ignoring the strong smell of catnip surrounded the area.

The black hair Eve didn't care for his blasted demon of a partner, too content on the cats.

Just then, Hyde heard a bell ring, followed by seeing a black cat walked passed him and jumped on to the side of Licht's leg, just above the rest other cats head, and held on.

"What the..." The Musician said before stopping.

The hedgehog froze at the sight of the familiar cat licking his partner's leg, with a happy grin. Upon awkward memories resurfacing, Lawless ran away screaming "WHAAA! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN LICHT!"

"Hey, wait?" The Eve called, but the Servamp of Greed was too fast. The angle wondered just in the hell has gotten into his partner. He never knew Lawless to be afraid of cats, especially cute ones. He soon petted licking cat on the head. The kitten paid no mind and continue licking.

Meanwhile, Mahiru called "Kuro?" Before noticing Hyde, dashing past him. The brown hair hair Eve gave a perplexed expression, but gone back to what he was doing a tad after.

Just then, he found Lawless' Eve with Kuro in kitten from on said angle's leg while cats rubbing affection on it.

"There you are." Muttered to himself before asking the musician "Hey Licht. Uh why is Kuro and those cats are on your leg? Hold on, don't tell me, you haven't gotten into some catnip. "

As he stared the cat with shocked eyes, Licht couldn't believe this adorable little kitty was the Sloth demon.

"Oh that's right, you haven't seen Kuro in his cat form, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Keeping a straight face, he replied. "How long does this usually last, anyways?"

"About a few hours."

Good, now he has to figure how he would spend it.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yeah, don't asked why I keep using Lawless for these? I just did. No worries, I like that hedgehog, along with Kuro, Mahiru and Hyu, it's just that he keeps fitting in so we'll with these stories.

Also, sorry if I gotten Licht's character wrong. I heard that he really likes cats, but I haven't seen him with a lot with cats. Sorry about that, if I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Yeah back again and this time I have thought up two stories. Like the last chapter, I have two characters for this chapter that each story will be separated by an an author's note, only these characters are the Lust duo. I don't think I 'am giving anything away by saying that. Let's see if they will fare better?

As for Itanimuli, thanks glad you didn't take offense to the name mix up. I have thought up a few more for this archive stories, so no worries. Hopefully, I will get them up soon.

About the reading the manga part, I haven't read it just yet, besides stumbling on some funny skits on _Google Images_ including one involving Kuro writing a letter to Santa and the scenes were Gluttony and Wrath was frist introduced.

* * *

"Geez, _how hard is it to find a_ Servamp's?" Misono heard Mahiru questioned from his phone.

"Don't know, but he couldn't have landed far. Keep searching?" The two Eve's along with Lilly was trying to find the Servamp of Sloth after some vampire send him flying-off in a distance. If this was baseball then that vampire defentliy hit a home run.

 _"Right, I'll call you back when I find him."_

"Come on Lilly?" Misono command after put hung up the phone and put in his pocket.

The butterfly followed.

The Eve and the butterfly moved a bit more until Misono gotten tired and half leaned on a wall and half on his knees.

"Watch out?" Someone said. It was at that that moment that some plants fell on the Eve. "Sorry, didn't see you there." After Misono finished spitting out plant dust, voice asked "Hey, you're aren't alegeric to cats are you?"

"No! What dose that after do with anything!"

 _"Misono."_ Lilly spoke up, alerting the Eve.

Just then, Misono heard Mewoing. He looked down to see cats swarming him. "What-what are all these cats doing here!"

 _"Hm,, I_ _think that stuff that fell just happen to_ have _some catnip."_ Lilly uttered.

 _"What?"_ Misono whispered preplexed as to what his Servamp's was getting at. "What the-?" All of the sudden, something jumped on his back and strated to lick it.

"It didn't take long for Kuro to sniff it out." Lilly informed as he saw his older brother in his cat form on his Eve's back.

Misono let out a slight angered sigh before saying "Guess I'll call Mahiru?" Before pulling out his phone back out. "Mahiru. Yeah, we found him."

* * *

 **Author's** **note:** Poor Misono. I have been wanting to write someone getting catnip fallen on them. Too bad Misono just fit in perfectly with that one. Needless this next one is with Lilly. Simlair setting to the frist only done differently.

* * *

"Found him?" Mahiru asked as he met back up with Misono after looking for Kuro.

"No."

"Where could could he be?"

"My, isn't this a lovely evening?" Lilly's voice popped out of nowhere.

The two teens peered over too see, said Servamp, nude with his clothes in his arms.

"Put your clothes on Lilly" Misono commanded with a blush, embarrassed about what passerbys would say if they stumble upon this scene.

Before Lilly could say anything, Mahiru spoke up. "Hold on is that Kuro?"

There, on top of the clothes was the Servamp of Sloth in his cat from licking it.

"Why yes Mahiru, it is."

"Where did you find him?" Misono interrupted.

"And what's with that grin on his face?"

"You see, I couldn't find him, so decided to put some catnip that I just so happen to found and put some on my clothes. Kuro came right after that. Don't worry it'll wear off in a few hours."

Mahiruin let out sigh. "That's a relief."

"What a pain." Misono added in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hi again, I got another story for you guys, it's short and the only one that I could think up, as of yet. Also this will involve another charter that is not a Servamp. Who is it? Well, wouldn't I just spoil it, if I did?"

For Itanimuli, yes I can see Misono being in those situations quite well. That's why did them. Also, that Misono steeling Kuro's catch-phrase thing, I could have sworn I heard him saying that once. Maybe that was the phrase 'such a pain.'? I would have look into that.

* * *

"Kuro!" Mahiru called out looking for his service Servamp.

Just then, he spotted a familiar green hair lad. "Hey Sakuya!"

"Mahiru?"

"Have you seen Kuro? He snuck away from me and now I can't find him."

"You see..." Sakuya pause appearing as if he was trying think up that right words to speak next. "I saw your cat got hit by a car a little ways. There was blood everywhere where."

Brown hair teen started to worry. He was about to ask more when he a bell ringing and kept ringing. Looking down, he spotted. "Kuro?" On the taller teens ankle, wearing a blissful smile, Kuro was licking it repeatliy. "I should have known you would like."

"Ow," Sakuya uttered after getting hit on the head by Mahiru." I thought you needed a laugh. Anyways, I wanted to ask you how do I get him off? This is starting to feel weird."

"He must be undersome cat nip."

"Cat nip you say?"

"That's right, you wouldn't happen to walk is some?"

"Now that you mentioned that, there was pile of plants i stepped in by accident. Werid. So how do I get him off?"

"You can't, he'll be like that for a few hours."

"A few hours you say?" Just like that, the green hair lad leaned an arm on the back of Mahiru's neck, happy. "How about you and hang out until your cat comes back to his senses?"

"Okay."


End file.
